The Other Time
by BreathtakinglyMundane
Summary: The First Couple. The First Desk. Enough said. Smutty Mellitz oneshot of course.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO… This little smutty piece has been running around in my mind for quite a bit. It is Mellitz yes, so read at your own risk. **

**Ms.E1928 the wait is over, lol! This is the one where they christen that lovely desk in The Oval. Some good ol' PWP.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scandal. I don't own its characters. This is not canon. Oh yes smut like I said before. **

Fitz feels his most Presidential and powerful when he's sitting at his desk in the Oval. There's just something about the place that makes him feel like he can do anything. He did not think it was possible for him to feel any more powerful.

He was wrong.

His wife walks into the Oval, a force of nature in her fury. He's so used to her temper that the red dress that's hugging her curves so temptingly is the only thing that draws his attention.

He may _hate_ his wife but he is by no means a blind man. She is a deliciously attractive woman. This particular dress plays to all her strengths; hugging her waist, moulding to her chest and generally reminding him of his favourite things about her body.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Mellie inquires as she looks disbelievingly at him, his eyes having taken on a glazed over shine to them.

He's been looking at his wife from his chair; legs crossed as his thumb and index finger frame his face, elbow resting on his leg. It's a pose she's seen one time too many and it usually reeks of disdain… today however she can't quite tell.

"Yeah I did," he tosses out as his lips curl in a careless gesture. His eyes remain laser focused on her though. She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on the desk, leaning forward to better judge if he's being truthful. What she sees she does not believe and quickly backs away from the desk.

Fitz rises from his chair holding on to the edge of his desk as he rounds it. His eyes remain on her and she is rooted to the spot. The closer he gets the less she can deny the desire she sees in his gaze.

It's a look she's familiar with, though she may not have seen it in a while - _understatement of the year_ – she definitely remembers it. There is no way she can forget the almost predatory concentration with which he focuses it, the warmth that always spreads in her belly when he fixes it upon her.

Unconsciously she takes a step back as he closes the distance between them. She's embarrassed by the squeal she lets out when he reaches for her and pulls her to him roughly. Her arms are trapped between them as his arms around her waist secure her against him.

He finally breaks eye contact and dips his head to speak close to her ear. "So what were you saying?" he asks and she can feel his smirk where his lips brush against her cheek.

She takes deep breaths to try and calm herself but only succeeds in pressing herself more tightly against him as her chest heaves. He draws back to look at her, the same smirk gracing his face, as his hands move lower to cup one of his all-time favourite places, her ass.

When she feels just how sincere he is about his advances, something in Mellie clicks or maybe snaps. "Nothing," she growls in reply turning her palms flat against his chest and pushing him back until he's sitting in his chair again.

She leans against the desk and lifts one heel clad foot against his chest with a twinkle in her eye. Fitz is more than happy to oblige kissing up the offered leg. Her dress rises the higher he kisses while he spreads her legs, making room for himself to work.

So Fitz was wrong. He felt even more powerful at his desk in the Oval when he got his wife off with just his mouth and she struggled to contain her cries of ecstasy. He simply stared at her; her chest heaving, head thrown back as one hand supported her laid flat on the desk while the other was at her throat.

"Get up here," she said as she reached down for him once she got herself under control again. He did not need to be told twice and was up and on her in record time.

Their first kiss was infused with the taste of her and he thought he just might come right there and then, the two different but just as intoxicating tastes of her mixing to form a heady flavour he loved. In that moment he wondered briefly what madness had ever prompted him to reject his wife all the times she had more than willingly offered herself to him.

He grasped her thighs bringing them up around his hips as he tucked himself snugly against her. He began to run his hands up and down the smooth skin of her thighs as he deepened the kiss. Her hands grasped his face, cradling it and holding him in place.

When it became clear he was completely lost in the kiss Mellie said, "You know… Fitz… we don't… have… a lot… of… time," in between kisses. He opened his eyes and looked at her, the expression in them causing a deep pain to sear in her chest - bright and hot – and gone in an instant. She had to have imagined it.

"I didn't lock the door," she continued, "and it's the middle of the day." She slipped her hands beneath his jacket as she said this, moving on to his tie and shirt buttons, desperately needing to feel skin.

Fitz let go of her legs to rid himself of his jacket. He drew her panties down her legs and returned his hands to her thighs as he pulled her to the very edge of the desk. He kissed down her neck needing to taste as much of her as possible.

He sought out the zip of her dress and rolled it down a bit, just enough to grant him a little access to her breasts. He was conscious of their state of undress, not wanting her to be too exposed if they were rudely interrupted but also unwilling to actually leave her long enough to lock the door.

This was a delicate situation and his absence might break the spell. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he did want this; not as some tactic, as a strategic move in this '_war_' but in the way that a man wants a woman; and he would not jeopardise it.

Mellie finally succeeded in opening his shirt and let it hang open not attempting to push it off his shoulders as her hands roamed his chest and stomach. It never failed to amaze her just how much in shape her husband was.

She was amazed but also deeply appreciative. She sought to convey that in the almost reverent though hurried touches.

She reached down and cupped him through his pants, sneaking a look at his face through her lashes. She was taken aback by his slightly open mouth and closed eyes.

The reality of his desire was still making itself known to her and she hadn't fully accepted it. Maybe she never would. He had assured her for so long and so thoroughly of his lack of attraction, want or desire for her that she still couldn't quite believe it; but she wouldn't question it.

Mellie was half convinced this was a dream but she refused to pinch herself. If it was a dream she was going to see it as far through as possible. It was too good not to.

She quickly freed him and he wasted no time plunging in to her. His hands on her ass tightened as she adjusted to him. Her head tilted back as she bit into her lower lip, a sigh escaping her at them finally, _finally_ joining.

When she pressed into the small of his back he began to move. He quickly sealed her lips in a kiss as her moans filled the room with the fast pace he set. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing their chests together with a delicious friction; but it just wasn't enough.

His hands moved to her shoulders so he could lower the front of her dress. He revelled in the feeling of her hardened peaks through the lace of her bra as they undulated together, chasing their peaks with marvellous abandon.

"I…," she began. "I… I need," she tried again unsuccessfully.

"Tell me what you need," he said as he slowed his pace, his lips hovering over hers as their breaths mingled.

"More," she finally got out, "I need more." He knew exactly how to give her what she needed. He lifted her off the table and quickly turned her around pressing back into her.

She hissed at the change as he drove in deeper than before, her head dropping back onto his shoulder. One hand sought out her clit pinching and rubbing in the way he knew gave her the most pleasure as the other cupped one lace covered breast. He bit down on her shoulder then licked to soothe the area.

"Yes Fitz, yes!" she cried as the sensations washed over her. She was getting much closer he could tell. He would hold off for as long as it took for her to fall for the second time.

She reached a hand behind and sunk her nails into his thigh after a particularly rough thrust and he found himself drawing dangerously close to the edge.

In what seemed like another world he heard the sounds of what seemed like an argument but paid it no mind choosing to focus on his wife. That was a grave mistake.

At that moment the door opened revealing a put out Cyrus finishing the tail end of an argument with Lauren. "I told you there wouldn't…" he trailed off, _be a problem_ he finished in his mind. He quickly closed the door, his expression morphing into one of shock and then amusement as he walked away.

He tossed a "so maybe you were right," to a horrified Lauren as he left.

"Fitz damn it, he saw us!" Mellie was almost shrieking as she hurriedly straightened up. The flush on her face and creeping down her chest had more to do with embarrassment and a rising annoyance than with their _activities_.

She was growing annoyed on two counts; the first being that Fitz was smiling like the cat that got the canary and did not seem to be concerned by Cyrus' walking in on them in the throes of wild sex.

Secondly, she was literally the cat that didn't get the canary. Cyrus' interruption had ended their rendezvous and she had been _oh_ so close. Her mortification however far outweighed her desire to finish what they had stared in the same venue.

So in her mind she was thinking of very elaborate ways to make Cyrus suffer for the compromising situation he had left her in. Fitz continued to eye her with amusement knowing almost telepathically what she was thinking.

He was definitely going to continue this later. He needed to hear her scream his name. She had held back quite understandably given their location but she would not tonight. Not when he got her properly alone and there could be no interruptions.

He suppressed the involuntary growl that crept up at the thought of how many ways he could get her to scream for him. He wanted her gloriously naked, flushed, dishevelled and boneless for him. He wanted to taste every inch of skin and re-learn all her most sensitive places.

He looked at her face, taking in the hair at the sides of her face that was slightly damp and plastered to her skin. "We will continue this tonight," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He had stepped closer to her tilting her face up with a single finger below her chin.

Only when she nodded her understanding did he let her go. He walked with her to the door, just slightly behind her. He reached forward grasping the handle just before she did to plant one last searing kiss that held the promise of things to come and then opened the door for her.

Just as she stepped forward he gave her ass a gentle squeeze and she quickly swatted his hand away. She turned to glare at him, the look in her eyes both a warning and an invitation… for later.

Later was going to be fun he thought to himself as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is obviously a continuation that's been a long time coming (but for avoidance of doubt, yup it's MELLITZ). All the previous disclaimers apply.**

Mellie's hands curled around the fabric that secured her hands to the bedpost as Fitz kissed a particularly sensitive spot just beneath her breast. She sighed and tilted her head further back into the pillows as she arched her back.

They were both down to their underwear. Fitz hadn't been kidding in the least when he said they would continue what they'd started at night. He went to the Residence and couldn't find her anywhere.

*#*

He eventually found her still in her office in some sort of meeting with her staff. He simply couldn't wait for her to finish so morphed his facial features into a mask of urgency. She had immediately dismissed the meeting and he grabbed her hand and pulled her hurriedly along behind him.

"Fitz what's wrong? Is it Teddy? Jerry and Karen?" she asked as they got nearer to their room. _What is going on?_ The fear that gripped her heart at the look on his face had prevented her from thinking even briefly about their encounter in the Oval.

The moment she closed the door he was on her, backing her against the door. He simply invaded her personal space, not kissing or placing his hands on her. She looked up at him, eyes wide.

Her breath hitched when he finally softly nuzzled her neck. _Oh, OH! _she thought as he gripped her hips and grazed his teeth lightly down her neck.

A small whimper escaped her and his hips involuntarily jerked against her; Fitz had always been a sucker for the sensual sounds she made, no matter how small. He simply loved how responsive she was to him. It pleased him on to no end that even the slightest touch could elicit such erotic sounds from her.

He unzipped her dress letting it pool at her feet as they continued to kiss.

He suddenly gripped behind her knees, lifting her up and stepped in between her legs. She gasped and giggled as she held onto his shoulders. He immediately sealed her lips with his as he turned them to the bed.

If there was one thing Mellie enjoyed, it was the strength her husband had at his age. A flush spread over her skin as a brief flash of ideas passed through her mind at what other things he could use that strength for.

He dropped her on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, a predatory gleam in his eye. She licked her lips as she watched him strip. She slowly ran her hands up her sides and squeezed her bra clad breasts, wetness pooling in her panties. He joined her on the bed, kissing up her legs as he crawled over her.

He slid a finger into her just as he nipped the skin around her collarbone eliciting a cry of surprise from her. Fitz grinned against her skin and flattened his tongue licking a path straight down the middle of her chest. He pressed a quick kiss to the hollow space between her breasts and rose up to look at her.

He liked what he saw. Her eyes were closed; her lips slightly parted as a flush coloured her skin. He slowly ran his hands down her stomach as he lowered his head to nip at her neck. He nipped his way all the way down to her belly button eliciting gasps with every tug of his teeth.

He dipped his tongue in her belly button, relishing the surprised squeal he drew out of her at the action. His hands tightened on the soft flesh of her tummy as it quivered beneath his fingers.

He pressed wet kisses along her panty line. He hooked his fingers in them as looked up at her. He couldn't look away from her dark eyes; all trace of brilliant blue disappeared as her lust took over.

He felt her hands in his hair and heard a sigh escape her when his tongue met her lips for the first time. He licked her like he was a blind man trying to read her with his tongue. "Fitz!" she exclaimed when he sucked on her clit.

He moaned against her clit in response; the vibration it created had her arching her back and tightening her thighs around his head. He repeated it and slipped first one then two fingers into her. She came undone with the first few thrusts.

"Shit," she whispered after she had calmed down sufficiently. "God Fitz that was_" she started but was cut off by Fitz's lips on hers.

"It was just the beginning…" he said after they parted, "just a minute." He rolled off the bed and went into their closet, all the while feeling her eyes on him.

He found what he needed and grinned_._

He found her on her side, a hand propping up her head as she waited for him. Her legs were crossed seductively as her breasts almost spilled out of their lacy purple confines. When she saw him the hand that was resting on her hip rose to beckon him with a single finger.

"Your turn now," she said as she bit the corner of her lip and slowly released it. He knew the look in her eyes but that's not what he had planned for tonight.

"Tonight's all about you baby," he said as he slowly drew closer to the bed. "All about my hands on you," he said as he unclasped her bra and removed it. "All about how much" he started as he encouraged her to lie on her back, "you can take" he finished as he positioned her hands above her head. When he had finished securing each hand with the pink satin tie from her favourite robe, he sat back to admire his work.

She was beautifully laid out for him to do as he pleased and he wouldn't waste a moment more.

He gently bit one nipple as he caressed the other breast and she basically squealed. Her breasts had always been very sensitive. He licked, nipped, bit and sucked on one breast as he caressed, massaged, rubbed and squeezed the other.

"Fitz! Just…" she tried as he continued. "Just… don't STOP!" she got out just as he rubbed a thumb against her clit and she came. Her orgasm wasn't that intense but left a deep flush all along her chest.

He didn't give her time to recover and immediately went down to lick her through her orgasm. When he felt the final flutter die down, he spread her open and stuck his tongue in her.

"Fitz!" she cried out, the sensations just shy of too much. He lightly scraped his teeth down her walls then licked a strip up to her clit. "Delicious," he said. He relished in how wet he could get her just like this.

She let out a sound that was almost a wail when he pushed one finger in her and curled it, caressing her very sensitive spot. She couldn't even form words when she was coming for the third time; all she could do was scream his name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

She was absolutely wrecked but when he crawled on top of her after riding her through her peak and asked, "too much for you yet baby?" she defiantly shook her head, not trusting her voice.

He ran his hands down her sides very pleased with how pliant she was after three orgasms. He was so hard just having gotten her off. He wanted to devour her completely he thought as he licked the salty skin of her neck.

"That all you got?" she asked, finally trusting herself to speak as he pressed gentle open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and neck.

He fixed her with a look that made her immediately regret what she had asked him knowing she would pay.

Her hands curled around the satin that secured her hands to the bedpost as Fitz kissed a particularly sensitive spot just beneath her breast. She sighed and tilted her head further back into the pillows, her eyes slipping shut, as she arched her back.

She felt him lift and spread her legs and he was suddenly sliding into her. "Baby," she cried out breathlessly before he captured his lips with hers.

It was taking everything within Fitz to not move but this was his game and he was far from finished playing.

"So," he started in a strangled voice, "anything you need Mels?" he barely finished.

"Mm Fitz," she whined as she tugged uselessly at her bindings. They had enough slack to let her arms rest against the pillows but were deceptively strong enough to keep her arms above her head. She knew what he wanted. _Two can play that game_ she thought.

She clenched her walls around him, "Fuck!" he ground out. "You're not fighting fair," he said.

"We're not fighting," she replied in a husky voice followed by another squeeze around him. Her words seemed to spur something in him and he brought her legs up around his shoulders as he pressed closer to her.

She was rendered breathless by the deeper angle and couldn't find it in her to keep up the game. She whispered in his ear in that same low husky voice, "fuck me baby," as her hands instinctively tightened around the pink satin, "HARD."

Fitz's nails dug into her ass, where he held her, as he started to move in deep long hard thrusts. He buried his head in her neck trying to bring his body back under his control as he felt himself quickly nearing the edge.

When, after a few thrusts he felt he was back in control, he removed her legs from his shoulders and raised himself off her. He sat back on his knees and draped her legs over his thighs.

"Mm baby," she moaned as he continued his slow thrusts. As one of his hands ventured down her stomach and to her breasts the other held her steady against him. He loved seeing her spread out, tied down just for him just as much as the sight of himself sliding in and out of her.

"So beautiful," he said in a low awe filled voice, like he was truly shocked at the revelation. He dropped back down onto her and set a faster pace; each drawn in by the rub of their nipples. She raised her legs to his waist as he drove fast and hard into her.

Her head pressed back into the pillows as her back arched. His hands slid beneath her and raised her slightly off the bed. A yelp of mixed pain and pleasure escaped her as he went deeper in her than he'd been all night.

He captured her lips with his as her cries became louder not wanting to wake Teddy a few doors down from them. Her hands were wrapped around the bindings so tight that the headboard started to bang against the wall with his every powerful thrust into her.

He pulled out suddenly, the surprise making her loosen her hold on the tie and open her eyes which had slipped shut as they kissed. He grinned briefly at her before turning her around. The slack in the tie was just enough to let her comfortably cross her arms and hold on to the headboard as he pulled her to her knees.

He joined them again and scooted closer to the headboard, guiding her with a hand on her stomach to lean against him. He slowly thrust into her the motion making them almost kneel on the bed. After a few thrusts in that position he reached forward to untie her hands knowing he couldn't sustain the position for long.

He guided her closer to the headboard in a kneeling position her back still to his chest. His arms clutched her breasts until she came flush with the headboard and then he dropped them to her waist.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck, feeling the sweaty hair that stuck to her skin in ringlets. When he finally moved again after she moaned "Fitz" he set a punishing pace that left her breathless. His hands joined hers on top of the headboard covering hers and intertwining their fingers.

He turned her face to his but kissing was hopeless as they could hardly breathe. They instead remained looking at each other, fingers tightening as their lips occasionally touched as he drove them to what promised to be explosive orgasms.

"Shit Fitz!" she cried out. "Baby…" she trailed off after a particularly hard thrust that sounded like a slap against their sweat drenched skin. She removed her hands from his reaching behind to grip his neck and sinking her nails into his thigh just below his ass. "Baby, I'm… I'm about to come," she finished.

He used one hand to rub her clit as he whispered in her ear "just let go baby, I've got you." She came undone as soon as the words left his mouth with a loud scream of his name.

She slumped against him as her inner muscles clenched down on him in a vice like grip which had black spots dancing before his eyes as he immediately followed her over the edge.

He laid her down and was beginning to get a bit concerned when she still hadn't moved about two minutes after.

"Mels?" he tried while gently shaking her. She gave no response.

After another minute or so when he heard her softly snoring he felt his ego swell at the knowledge that he'd given her an orgasm so intense she blacked out. Content in the knowledge that she was alright he reached back to turn out the lights, wrapped his arms around his wife and joined her in the best sleep they'd had in ages.


End file.
